Mon ennemi personnel
by yat
Summary: [OS] DracoxHarry Par ce temps, on a besoin de se rechauffer, non? Pourquoi rester tout seul à grelotter de froid?


**Auteur :** Yat, qui revient de vacances même pas bronzée.

**Genre** : Un petit one shot sans prétention, toujours du Drayxharry !

**Titre :** Mon ennemi personnel

Bonne lecture !

Harry Potter frissonna. Il commençait à vraiment faire froid. Le ciel était beau, la vue sur le domaine magnifique, mais la température n'était pas des plus idéales.

Il se demanda ce qui lui avait pris de quitter la chaleur réconfortante de son lit.

Mais la réponse était évidente.

Toujours la même.

Les questions.

Les questions qui tournoient dans ta tête et te rendent le sommeil impossible, la couche la plus douillette inconfortable.

Il maudit sa tendance à se prendre la tête.

Il frissonna à nouveau.

Et se dit que décidément, ce n'était pas raisonnable.

Il murmura dans le vent.

- Mon ennemi… mon ennemi personnel.

Trop engourdi, peut-être, il ne sursauta pas lorsqu'il entendit une réponse acide et inattendue dans son dos.

- Tiens, Potter. Etrange de te trouver ici, oh mais oui, suis-je bête tu médites.

La voix était aussi cynique qu'à l'accoutumée, quoique un peu chevrotante.

Un tout petit peu.

Le froid, certainement.

- Quoi de plus naturel pour le pauvre garçon meurtri de traumatismes que tu es ?

- Ta gueule, Malfoy.

Celui-ci continua, presque agressif

- Si je veux, Potter. Je savais bien que t'étais taré, mais à ce point… Putain c'est effrayant ! Qu'est-ce que t'avais besoin de sortir, déjà, en plus par ce temps, t'as même pas l'excuse du poète parce que c'est franchement moche. Il neige pas, ya pas d'étoile et on entrevoit à peine la lune. C'est pas une soirée pour être romantique, Potter.

Il avait finit comme un murmure.

Pour se donner contenance, peut-être, il crut bon d'ajouter.

- Pitoyable.

- J'en ai rien à faire de toi… de ton avis. Dégage.

Draco reprit d'une voix qui se voulait méprisante.

- Surtout pour faire de la philosophie à deux balles sur Voldemort.

Ca sonnait presque comme un reproche.

- Sur Voldemort ?

- Oui, ton fameux « ennemi personnel »… c'est d'un original.

-Mon ennemi personnel ? Voldemort ?

Il réfléchit deux secondes. Il n'y avait même pas pensé.

- Voldemort n'est pas mon ennemi.

Devant le regard dubitatif de Draco, il ajouta.

- C'est l'ennemi de tout le monde, c'est tout.

Il ne voulait pas non plus passer pour un Mangemort. Même pas auprès de Malfoy. Surtout pas auprès de Malfoy..

- Le sort, le destin ou une connerie du genre m'a désigné comme étant sa cible favorite, et peut-être le seul espoir de le détruire.

Il fit mine d'ignorer le reniflement méprisant de Draco.

- Ok, pas de problème. Mais à par ça, il ne m'a jamais rien fait de personnel.

A part la mort de mes parents, mais ça, c'est pas une douleur...

Juste une impression diffuse.

Un vague regret.

La seule chose que je pourrais reprocher à Voldemort, c'est la mort de Sirius.

- Sirius ? C'est celui là ?

Harry leva les yeux vers son vis à vis.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Draco prit son air exaspéré. Très travaillé.

Ca lui allait si bien, après tout.

Faire semblant de n'accorder de l'importance à rien.

- Je m'en fous, c'est toi qui me racontes ta vie depuis tout à l'heure, Potter.

Harry secoua la tête.

-Non. Je parle tout seul. Et toi tu passes là par hasard.

- Je suis pas là par hasard.

Harry lui lança un regard interrogatif.

- Ah oui, et que fais tu là, alors ? C'est pas vraiment l'heure de tes plaisanteries douteuses.

- Je te cherchais. Et sache que mes plaisanteries ne sont pas douteuses.

- Bien sûr.

Harry se tut à nouveau.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi je te cherchais, Potter ?

- Non.

Draco s'assit à ses cotés.

- Je vais te le dire quand même.

Lui chuchota, l'autre se détournant comme pour fuir la confidence.

- Je te cherchais parce que je suis en colère.

Harry lui fit un sourire dubitatif.

- Bien sûr. Tu ferais mieux de retourner dans ton lit au lieu de dire des conneries.

Draco se rapprocha encore plus de son oreille.

Lui souffla plutôt que lui murmura.

- Il est bien là le problème, Potter.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Vers la nuit froide.

- Tu viens ici philosopher, te geler tout seul, ça m'est égal, j'ai toujours su que t'étais pas net.

Il fit une pause, puis ajouta sans pouvoir retenir un mouvement d'humeur.

- Mais là c'est à mes dépends, et ça m'énerve.

- Ah oui ? Le grand Malfoy, si stoïque, ne maîtrise pas la situation ?

- Qui de nous deux ne maîtrise pas la situation, Potter ? Celui qui reste au chaud au lit ou celui qui fuit dans le froid humide de l'hiver ?

- Je ne fuis pas.

- Ah non ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fait là, alors ?

Pas de réponse.

- Je vais te dire mon problème, Potter.

La voix de Malfoy laissait poindre une sorte de colère sourde, contrastant avec son habituelle froideur.

- Mon problème c'est que mon lit est vide, Potter. Il est vide alors que ça ne devrait pas se passer comme ça.

Harry lui lança un regard de défi.

- Ah oui ? Et comment ça devrait se passer, alors ?

Draco resta un instant décontenancé.

- Pas comme ça, en tout cas.

- Si tu veux remplir ton lit, c'est ton problème, ne me mêle pas à ta vie.

Draco secoua la tête.

- C'est trop tard, Potter. C'est toi qui a choisi de t'en mêler, hier soir.

Il le fixa un moment sans rien dire.

Puis murmura.

- Alors me laisse pas comme ça en pleine nuit après.

Il ajouta, acide pour se faire pardonner à lui-même la faiblesse de ces mots.

- J'me gèle, tout seul.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent.

Harry soupira.

- Ok.

- Eh, dis moi un truc : de quoi tu parlais, là tout seul, si c'était pas de Voldemort ? Qu'est-ce qui est plus important que de rester tenir chaud à un Malfoy après une nuit de folie ?

Harry ne répondit pas.

- C'est qui, cet ennemi personnel dont tu parlais ? C'est ce Sirius ?

Il sourit.

Finalement, ça n'allait peut-être pas être si difficile que ça.

Même si les doutes subsistaient et qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas la pulsion qui l'avait poussé à embrasser Malfoy ce soir là…

Voir son ennemi de toujours transi de froid et énervé de son absence, ça avait de quoi lui donner un peu plus de confiance.

Lui dire que peut-être, ils auraient chauds ensembles une autre nuit.

Et peut-être une autre encore.

- Tu es jaloux, Malfoy ?

- Pas du tout !

- C'est toi.

- C'est moi quoi ?

- c'est toi mon ennemi personnel.

- Ah.

Draco marqua une pause.

- Ca me rassure.

- Je m'en doute.

- Bon, puisque tout va bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à finir notre nuit, Potter… J'ai froid et j'ai sommeil.

- Non.

- Quoi, non ?

- Je ne bougerai pas d'ici.

- …

- …

- T'es conscient que je te prendrai pas dans mes bras pour te réchauffer ?

- Parfaitement.

- Alors on va rester ici à geler tout les deux de manière totalement stupide pendant toute la nuit ?

- Oui.

- Ok.

- Ok.

Owari !

Je veux des reviews !w

Et pis, ptet que je ferai la préquelle, vu que bon, ya pas beaucoup de détails là


End file.
